firefandomcom-20200223-history
Markham Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)
'Area Served' Located immediately north of Toronto in York Region, the Town of Markham is one of the fastest-growing municipalities in Ontario. According to the 2011 Canada Census, Markham has over 301,000 inhabitants in an area of 212.47 square kilometres, an increase of 15% since the 2006 Census. Originally a rural area with three separate villages (Markham, Thornhill and Unionville), the area has been extensively developed since the end of the Second World War. The northern portion of the town (north of Major Mackenzie Drive) is still mostly rural, but much of it is earmarked for future development. Markham is home to the Canadian operations of several high-tech companies, including IBM, Apple and ATI. The financial service, construction and manufacturing sectors are also major employers. History Fire Stations 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 9-1' - 7801 Bayview Avenue Opened June 1990 :Pumper 911 - 2014 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Smeal (1750/500/25A/25B) (Chassis SO#77265 / body SO#4233) :Aerial 916 - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/300/20A/20B/105' rear-mount) (Chassis SO#77287 / body SO#4232) 'Fire Station 9-2' - 10 Riviera Drive Opened May 2004 :Pumper 921 - 2017 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Smeal (1750/500/25A/25B) (SO#4648) :Air/Light 920 - 2009 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (SN#29076) :Haz-Mat Trailer 928 :Chief 97 (District Chief) 'Fire Station 9-3' - 2930 Major Mackenzie Drive East Opened July 2010 :Pumper 931 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/500/25A/25B) (SO#3885) 'Fire Station 9-4' - 7300 Birchmount Road Opened 1985 :Pumper 941 - 2019 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Smeal (1750/500/25A/25B) (SO#S218074) :Pumper 9841 (Spare) :Tech Rescue 949 'Fire Station 9-5' - 316 Main Street, Unionville Opened 1978 :Pumper 951 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/500/25A/25B) (SO#3884) :Tanker 954 - 2015 International WorkStar 7500 / Danko (300/2500) (SN#T-0310) :Aerial Platform 957 - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/300/20A/20B/100' rear-mount) (Chassis SO#79391 / body SO#4383) :Personnel Carrier 950 - 1993 Ford E-350 / Thomas / MacNab :Chief 96 (District Chief) 'Fire Station 9-6' - 5567 Fourteenth Avenue Opened 1996 :Pumper 961 - 2014 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Smeal (1750/500/25A/25B) (Chassis SO#77264 / body SO#4234) :Pumper 9861 (Spare) :Parade unit - 1949 Mercury M155 / Marsh pumper :Parade unit - 1932 Chevrolet pumper 'Fire Station 9-7' - 209 Main Street, Markham Village Opened 1985 :Pumper 971 - 2014 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Smeal (1750/500/25A/25B) (Chassis SO#77266 / body SO#4235) :Pumper 9871 (Spare) :Parade unit - 1932 Rugby / Darley pumper (425/?) (SN#10094) 'Fire Station 9-8' - 650 Bur Oak Avenue Opened 2006 :Pumper 981 - 2015 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Smeal (1875/500/25A/25B) (SO#4384) 'Fire Station 9-9' - 3255 Bur Oak Avenue Opened 2012 :Pumper 991 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Smeal (1875/500/25A/25B) (Chassis SO#75152 / body SO#4069) :Aerial 9896 (Spare) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/300/20A/20B/105' rear-mount) (Chassis SO#75108 / body SO#4068) (Ex-Aerial 956) 'Training Centre' - 438 John Street Built 1974, former Station 9-2 'Assignment Unknown' :Spare Pumper - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / 2007 Smeal (1750/450/20A/20B) (Ex-Pumper 941) (New cab after front-end collision 04/26/2008) :Spare Pumper - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/450/20A/20B) (SN#708150) (Ex-Pumper 921) :Spare Pumper - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/525/20A/20B) (SN#603120) (Ex-Pumper 981) 'Retired Apparatus' :2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1750/525/20A/20B) (SN#303190) (Ex-Pumper 9871, ex-Pumper 951) (Sold to Safe Lane Fire Truck Driver Training) :2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1750/525/20A/20B) (SN#302290) (Ex-Pumper 911) (Sold to Safe Lane Fire Truck Driver Training) :2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1750/525/20A/20B) (SN#301308) (Ex-Pumper 961) :2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1750/525/20A/20B) (SN#304290) (Ex-Pumper 971) (Former Pumper 961 or 971 sold to Harley Township Fire Department) :2002 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Smeal quint (1750/300/20A/20B/105' rear-mount) (SN#207201) (Ex-Spare Aerial, ex-Aerial 956) :2002 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Smeal quint (1750/300/20A/20B/105' rear-mount) (SN#204201) (Ex-Spare Aerial, ex-Aerial 916) :1998 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1826) (Sold to Brudenell, Lyndoch and Raglan Township Fire Department) :1997 Spartan Baron / Dependable (1050/450) (SN#P294-1900-5000-97) (Sold to Héloc, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie General Dynamics - Usine Repentigny) :1997 Spartan Gladiator / Dependable heavy rescue :1996 Spartan Baron / Dependable pumper (1050/500) (SN#P281-1050-500-96) (Sold to Safe Lane Fire Truck Driver Training) :1994 Duplex D900 / Saulsbury pumper (1050/600) (Sold to Mulmur-Melancthon Fire Department) :1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/200/110' rear-mount) (Sold to Bradford-West Gwillimbury Fire and Emergency Services) :1991 Mack RB688S / Dependable (300/2000) (SN#PT-243-PTO-91-2000A) (Ex-Tanker 954) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior (1050/500/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#E6148) (SN#SE 1092) (Donated to San Pedro, Argentina) :1989 Pemfab S944A Royale / Thibault platform (1050/250/100' rear-mount) (Sold to Levasseur, who sold it to Service de Sécurité Incendie de L'Assomption) :1988 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/50F/500lbs dry chemical) (SN#T88-113) (1995 Waltek refurb) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lambton) :1988 Mack MR686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T88-114) :1988 Mack MR686S / Thibault pumper (1050/500/82' boom) :1984 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T84-132) (Donated to Ecuador) :1982 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T82-125) (Sold to Whitestone Fire Department) :1982 Grumman Kurbmaster step van rescue :1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (840/500/50' Thibault boom) (Sold to Burks Falls & District Fire Department) :1978 Chevrolet C65 / Almac tanker (450/1500) :1977 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/600) :1976 Chevrolet / Thibault pumper (840/600) :1973 International CargoStar / Thibault aerial (840/250/100') (SN#T73-139) (Sold to Humboldt Fire Department) :1972 GMC / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1971 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/600) :1965 Chevrolet / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1962 Chevrolet / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1961 Fargo / Local tanker (-/1000) :1949 Mercury / Marsh pumper (420/365) Pemfab_inspection.jpg|1989 Pemfab S944A Royal - Now used for building inspection Pemfab_inspection2.jpg|1989 Pemfab S944A Royal (2) 'External Links' *Markham Fire and Emergency Services *Markham Professional Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 2727) 'Station Map' Category:York Region Category:Ontario departments operating Danko apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Former operators of Saulsbury apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus